


Soulmate Au One-shots

by QueenKenzo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Phan - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: In an alternate world where soul mates exist, what happens when Dan and Phil find out they are soul mates? When you find out you and Dan are soul mates? When you find out you and Phil are soul mates? When Dan and Phil aren't the typical soul mates. Slightly angsty one shots.





	1. Info

Hey everyone recently I've been so obsessed with soulmate Au’s. For those who don't know, these fanfics are based on an alternate universe where there is some object or marking that ties you to your soulmate. I've seen a few out there, but my idea is a bit of a combination/variation of a couple that I've seen. I'm going to do one where you have a mark somewhere on your body and your soulmate has the same one paired with one where whenever you get hurt your soulmate gets a mark on their body where it happened. So I'm going to do 3 different fanfics in the near future all based on this idea. One is going to be a Depressed reader/ Dan. The next is going to be a depressed reader/ Phil. The last is going to be a depressed Dan/ Phil. Let me know if you want any other fanfics for other fandoms/ other pairings for this idea. Please comment down below what you think of this idea or if you have questions.


	2. Unexpected Discoveries: Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This angsty one-shot is what happens when Dan and Phil discover something very interesting about their soul marks. Warning mentions of suicide and cutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Au( set about 6 months after Dan and Phil moved in together. I don't know much about this time period, so please correct me if anything is wrong) Dan and Phil both have this soulmark that's basically a intertwined sun and moon. Also in case you didn't read the first chapter, soulmates have marks on their bodies in places where the other one got hurt. Let's pretend all this soulmate stuff appears when you turn 16.

Phil Pov

Phil stared at the faint lines on his arms. He frowned. These marks weren't accidental. Whoever his soulmate was, they were obviously going through some rough times. Phil didn't start seeing marks on his skin until he was 20. It was strange that nothing showed up before then, but Phil had to guess that this meant his soulmate was 4 years younger than him. At first, these marks weren't unusual. A bruise every once and a while. Sometimes a small cut. Phil had to guess that these marks came from his soulmate doing typical stupid teenage things. About a year ago, these marks started to change. They became more frequent, and Phil could tell they came from a small razor or a knife. At first Phil was scared to talk about it on YouTube. He was always insistent that if he met his soulmate, it wouldn't happen because of YouTube. But Phil was becoming worried, and figured he had no other choice. 

_______________________________________

Phil looked up at the camera on the tripod in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a few nervous breaths before starting

“ Hey guys. I know this isn't something I've ever talked about on this channel, but I really feel like this is something I need to do. Recently, I've been noticing marks show up on my arms. My soulmate is….. suicidal. I'm getting worried. First of all I'd like to say. For those of you who are cutting, stop...please. Even if you're not my soulmate, I love each and every one of you. You guys are my fans. I care about you guys. There are other solutions to this problem. Please just stop. Second of all, if you guys could please let me know what your soul mark is I'd love to see them. To help this out, I'm going to show you mine” Phil took a minute to lift his ankle to the camera to show his mark. “Please guys don't fake this.  I know there will be people who fake this but I want to find my soulmate. Don't pretend to be something you're not” 

Phil ended his video and did some quick editing before uploading his video. He posted about the video on Twitter before collapsing on his bed.

_______________________________________

Dan Pov

Dan heard Phil in his room making a video. He only heard an occasional word. From what he heard, Dan guessed it was something about soul mates. Dan was immediately interested. He waited for about an hour before he saw that Phil had uploaded the video. Dan quickly clicked on the video and plugged in some headphones to watch it. Dan didn't usually watch that many of Phil's videos, but he was excited for this one. The video started and Dan silently watched. At first he was a bit confused but when Phil showed the camera his soul mark to the camera.Dan's breath caught in his throat. He silently pulled up his pant leg to reveal the matching mark. Dan closed his eyes. He couldn't let Phil know about this. And he couldn't cut any more. That would just make Phil more suspicious. Instead, Dan pulled out a sharpie and started writing hurtful words on his skin.

_______________________________________

Phil Pov 

It had been a couple of weeks since Phil had uploaded the video. No new marks had shown up, but Phil still hadn't found his soulmate. Of course there were the people who faked their soul marks, but none of them were his match. 

_______________________________________

Phil sat on his bed checking for any marks. Of course he had already checked, but he needed to be sure that nothing new had shown up. Other than a small spot that Phil guessed was a minor bruise, he saw nothing wrong. Suddenly Phil remembered that he had promised the fans there would be a new video on Dan and Phil Games. It was now a week late. He jumped out of bed and ran to Dan's room to go get him. He pulled the door open without even knocking. Dan saw him and quickly pulled his sleeves down to cover his arms. Phil walked over to him and grabbed Dan's arms. Dan quickly pulled his arm away but Phil gave him a stern look and Dan gave Phil his arm. Phil slowly pulled the sleeve up to reveal hundreds of terrible insults ranging from “untalented” to “freak”. Among the sharpie markings were dozens of scars. Phil pulled Dan into a hug. A few tears slid down Dan's cheeks and onto Phil's shirt. 

   “Why didn't you tell me me Dan?” 

    Dan said nothing but just pulled away and gently pulled his pants up to reveal his ankle. Phil softly gasped. There on his ankle was the very same mark that he had on his ankle. Right next to the mark Dan had written “you freak. He doesn't want you. He never will” Phil said nothing but just pulled Dan onto the bed and held him as he cried. Right as Phil felt his eyes starting to close from lack of sleep, Dan whispered softly into Phil's ear 

    “Thank you Phil” 

     Phil just smiled and pressed his lips softly to Dan's in a short but sweet kiss. He felt Dan smile into the kiss and Phil pulled away. Phil laughed and said,

     “You know there's no one I’d rather have be my soul mate, right?”

   And with those words, both Dan and Phil drifted off into a dreamless sleep


	3. Not Just Another Phangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this angsty one-shot you meet Dan in the most unexpected way imagined. Are you guys soul mates? Find out in this fic. Warning mentions of suicide and cutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic both you and Dan have a moon soulmark on their collar bone. oneThis fic is set this next summer ( when they'll be on tour) Also in case you didn't read the first chapter, soulmates have marks on their bodies in places where the other one got hurt. Let's pretend all this soulmate stuff appears when you turn 16. Enjoy!! Also there may be a few similarities from the Dan x Phil chapter, but I'll try to make it different. 
> 
> _______________________________________

Dan Pov 

Dan fell back onto his bed and sighed. Today wasn't turning out to be the best day. His soulmate was cutting. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked at the faint mark. The cutting had been getting worse. He had started wearing long sleeves to all the tour locations as to not worry any fans. As someone who had depression, Dan understood the feeling of wanting to cut. He was just getting worried. With no way of contacting his soulmate, he was worried this would end with a life being lost. Dan pulled out his phone and pulled up Twitter. He clicked to make a post. It said “ Please send me pictures of your soulmark everyone. I know I don't really like talking about my soul mark, but this is important”. Immediatly people started responding. Every one from Phans to famous people like Shane Dawson( because we all know he's obsessed with Dan and Phil) seemed to be sending him pics of their soul mark. He knew it was a bit much to hope that his soulmate was a fan, but he had to start somewhere. He didn't want to make a video about it because as much as he knew he would be able to reach more people that way, he knew that anyone who's depressed won't respond to a video explaining the situation( I don't know if this makes sense but it's like how in the Phan chapter, Dan wouldn't respond to the video of Phil asking for people mostly because Phil explained the situation) 

________________________________________________

Y/N Pov

You stared at your (phone/computer) screen at Dan's tweet. At first you thought about responding, but then you started thinking about it. There was no chance you were Dan's soulmate. Responding to him would only upset you more when he found his beautiful spulmate because responding would mean that you  thought you had a chance. So you ignored his tweet and pulled out your razor. It wasn't until a week later when Dan tweeted again saying “ Please guys I need more of you to send me pictures. Just do it for me” 

So Y/N took a picture of her soulmark and sent it to him. You quickly forgot about it and so when you opened Twitter the next day, you were surprised to see that Dan had followed you back and sent you a DM: 

Dan: Hey I know this sounds insane, but you're my soulmate. I need to know something. Why are you hurting yourself? 

You: Are you serious? This is crazy!!! I don't think i can really explain why I'm depressed over a DM 

Dan: Are you coming to see Phil and I on tour? 

You: No I can't afford it. I just dropped out of college and my mom is barely supporting me. She won't pay for it because she said it's “not necessary” Sorry 

Dan: I'm giving you free tickets. How many do you want? And for what location? 

You: Just one ticket. And Y/P/T/L( your preferred tour location) but I could never ask that of you.

Dan: Nonsense I just bought the ticket for you. When you get there just tell them who you are and they'll know what to do. 

You: Wait I have no way to get there. I'm sorry I can't go. 

Dan: No you're going. I just set up a plane ticket and booked a room for the same hotel Phil and I are in for ( day that the tour is coming to your location) 

You thanked Dan before saying goodbye. You looked at the calender by your desk before panicking. You were leaving tomorrow. You quickly grabbed your suitcase and thew a bunch of clothes in it before laying on your bed to try and take in what happened. You let out a loud squeal before sighing. You were going to have to talk to Dan about your depression. It wasn't something you liked talking about. But you knew you had to talk about it sometime. After scrolling through Tumblr for the rest of the day, you fell asleep.

_______________________________________

The next morning you took a quick shower and did ( normal makeup/ hair / other morning ritual). On the uber ride to the airport you realized you didn't have a plane ticket. You pulled out your phone to DM Dan and saw he already DMed you saying that all you needed to do was tell anyone working at the airport your name and they would give you your ticket. That seemed easy enough. So when you got there you just walked up to someone and asked them. They handed you a ticket and told you that you could go through security. After you were on the plane, you started to panic a little bit. You had never been on a plane before and realised you really didn't like it. You pulled out your phone and realised Dan had DMed you again. 

Dan: I realized that you might be freaking out, so I've let the flight attendants know and they're going to give you some headphones so you can watch ( your favorite movie) just relax and let them know if you need anything. They're more than happy to help 

     You smiled at how sweet Dan was being. Dan was right. Within a few minutes, you were brought a pair of headphones. You relaxed the rest of the flight. Finally, you got there. You smiled when you saw a sign with your name on it. Dan had sent a driver for you. You walked over to the man and he showed you to his car. He drove you to the hotel you were going to and handed you the key to your room. You found your room and fell onto your bed. After taking a short nap you took a shower and prepared for the tour. You pulled on your favorite Dan and Phil T-shirt( i was thinking the one that says “ the cat whiskers come from within” but if that's not the one you want, make it any other one). You got an uber to take you to the location and told the person asking for tickets your name. She directed you to a front row seat, and you almost screamed. This was amazing!!! You sat down in your seat and waited for the show to begin. You loved the show, and afterwards, there was another driver waiting for you. He took you back to your hotel. Right before you got out, the driver told you not to go to your room but to go to room number ( your favorite number). You were confused but headed to the room you were directed to go to. You slowly knocked on the door, and almost screamed when Phil Lester opened the door. He directed you to go inside before stepping out of the door himself. 

      “Dan she's here” he yelled. 

Dan walked out of one of the rooms and smiled. He smirked when he saw what you were wearing. He took your hand and lead you over to the bed. He then pulled out a sharpie and drew some cat whiskers on you 

      “There,” he said. “ Now your outfit is complete.” 

      You blushed and gave him a short hug. He hugged you back but when he pulled away his expression was serious. 

      “Why have you been cutting Y/N?” 

      You tried to speak but you found that you couldn't. Tears came to your eyes and you looked down, ashamed. Dan pulled you into another hug. This hug was was longer and lasted until your tears were all spent. 

     “No it's ok. You don't have to tell me yet. Tell me when you're ready. Just know that I'm here for you. I care about you and I'm worried about you.” Dan spoke softly trying to comfort her. 

     After a minute, you realized what you wanted to do. You looked Dan straight in the face, and oulled him into a sweet kiss. You pulled out of the kiss and just let yourself get lost in Dan's embrace. 

_______________________________________

More than 2 months later, Dan was ready to introduce you to the Phandom.  So he set up the camera while you sat on his bed. A few minutes later, you and Dan were sitting in front of the camera explaining the WHOLE story. You included the depression because you didn't want to hide it from his fans. After you were done, Dan went to turn off the camera but stopped before he did. He sat back down and spoke softly to the camera “ listen for those of you who are suicidal and cutting, this message is for you. Stop!!! Please. Somewhere out there someone cares for you. Whether it's your soulmate or just a friend or maybe just the kid sitting in front of you in your math class. They care. They will miss you even if you dont think they will.” At this point a single tear fell down Dan's cheek and you leaned in and kissed the tear away. You knew Dan might decide to edit this out, but you did it anyway. Dan looked at you and mouthed “thank you” before turning back to the camera. “Also I just want all of you to know that I care about all of you. I know I haven't met all of you, but all of you make my life amazing with all your comments. I just want any of those who are seeking to end their lives to reconsider it. Please” 

Dan ended the video. You knew he needed to edit the video but for now he just held you as you cried softly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys. All of you are amazing. I know this is a fanfic, but this message is serious. Someone cares about you. Please listen to this message and let me know what you think


	4. Not The Typical Soul Mates: Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this angsty fanfic Dan and Phil aren't Soul mates, but will that keep them from finding love in eachother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dan x Phil ( Phan) set modern day or slightly in the future. In which some people are born without soul mates, and also when your soulmate dies, your mark disappears. If you haven't read my info page, that might be helpful to understand what I mean. Just to sum it up you and your soulmate have matching tattoos and also when you get hurt a mark shows up on your soulmate where it happens.I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Also incase you haven't read any of my other one shots, Soulmate stuff starts when you turn 16.

Dan always knew he was different. He always was more antisocial than other kids and didn't enjoy all the things kids his age did. But until he was 16, Dan never knew how different he really was. The morning of Dan's 16th birthday, he hopped out of bed and took off his shirt so he could see his soulmark. As he examined his bare chest, he didn't see anything. He took off his pants hoping the mark would be there, but he didn't see anything there either. The next few weeks, Dan examined every inch of skin for the tiniest of marks. By the time he was 17, Dan had just about given up hope of having a soul mate. By the time he had met Phil, Dan had gotten used to the fact that he was never going to have a soul mate. 

________________________________________________

    Dan stared at his computer screen. He had just uploaded a video on his channel half an hour ago but comments were already rolling in. The video was just another baking video but people were already freaking out. One person said “did you see the way Dan and Phil looked at eachother? They're defiantly soul mates!!!!” Another said “ Oh my gosh I almost screamed every time Dan and Phil touched. Why won't they just admit they're soul mates” 

    Dan turned off his computer and laid on his bed. The force of those words hit him like a knife. He and Phil weren't soul mates. Dan had seen Phil's soulmark. It was only one time, and Dan had never told Phil he had seen it, but Phil had a soul mate. That's the thing. Dan wished that he lived in some pretend world where soul mates didn't exist, but they did. Dan had developed somewhat of a crush on Phil as they became friends, but had never said anything about it. Saying something would mean that Phil and his soulmate wouldn't ever meat. That they wouldn't be happy. 

     Dan closed his eyes and tried to remember Phil's soulmark. A simple black sun. The image came to mind and before he forgot, Dan pulled out a sharpie and scribbled a sun onto his arm. Dan kissed the mark and tried pretending it was real. Dan's mind slipped into a fantasy where Phil could love him. Dan started sobbing into his pillow. Nothing he could ever do would ever make Phil love him. Dan grabbed the razor from under his bed. He knew if Phil's soulmate ever hurt themselves, Phil would know and would do something to stop it, but Phil would never even know about what Dan was about to do. Dan slowly made a small cut on his wrist. He let out soft cry as the blade touched his skin but let himself sink into the sensation. He was just about to make another cut when he heard a soft knock on his door. Dan pulled on a jumper to hide both the sharpie and the cut and opened the door. 

     Dan was shocked when he saw Phil standing there with tears in his eyes. Phil usually wasn't one to cry, and so seeing him this upset was extremely strange. Phil said nothing but just collapsed into dans arms. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, ignoring a moment that usually would make him happy and just focused on comforting his friend. Phil gently pulled back after a minute and sat on Dan's Bed. Phil pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed Dan that there were marks on them. Dan immediatly recognised them as the marks of someone cutting. 

     “My soulmate” Phil whispered, “ they've been getting worse the past few weeks. I was going to say something.. in like a video or something. But I never knew how to fit it in and so I never said anything. A few minutes ago I noticed this.” 

   Phil pulled his shirt completly off. Dan fought the urge to blush and focused on the giant mark directly over Phil's heart. 

    “They stabbed themselves,” Phil cried out, “I was too afraid to say anything and someone is dead because of it.” 

   Phil started crying again. Dan placed an arm around Phil. “ listen this is not your fault. Yes you could've said something, but in the end it was that person's choice to end their life, not yours.” Phil nodded 

    “Dan, you need to find your soulmate. Please don't let what happened to me happen to you”

     Dan shook his head “ Phil….. I don't have a soulmate. No mark appeared when I was 16.” 

     Phil looked shocked for a minute but slowly nodded. Then Phil looked at Dan's sleeve, noticing the slight blood stain before grabbing Dan's arm and pulling his sleeve up. Dan tried to pull his sleeve down but the damage was already done. Phil looked at Dan with a shocked expression on his face. Phil grabbed Dan's arm again and gently kissed the cut on his arm. Phil then pulled Dan's other sleeve up, expecting to see more cuts. What he didn't expect was a crudely drawn sharpie version of his soulmark. 

     “What is this?” Phil asked. 

     “I-I was pretending that I had a soulmate. I was pretending that maybe you were my soulmate and that you'd love me” Dan whispered,ashamed of his actions. 

   Phil just leaned in and kissed Dan.  It was everything that Dan ever hoped for and more. Phil pulled away and smiled. “Screw soul mates” he said and laughed. Phil then leaned over and grabbed the sharpie off of Dan’s desk and scribbled something on his arm. Before Dan could ask what Phil was doing, Phil grabbed his arm and started drawing something on it. Dan looked down at his arm and saw that Phil had drawn their signature whiskers on his arm. 

   “There,” Phil said, “Now we're soul mates” 

    Dan smiled and hugged Phil. This would be the start of something beautiful. 

________________________________________________

    The next week both Dan and Phil went into the tattoo parlor and got matching whisker tattoos on their arms. It wasn't until the next year that the fans found out. It was during a live video when someone spotted the tattoos and suddenly the whole chat exploded with “ are you guys soul mates” Dan and Phil just looked eachother and decided to explain it all to the fans. Their channel exploded after that. Everyone loved that Phan had finally become a thing. And it all started because Dan didn't have a soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and if there's anything else you want to see in the future. Love you guys.


	5. Gays Can't Be Soulmates??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot that I thought of forever ago, but have been too busy to actually write. This is based on the idea of a world where 2 guys can't be soulmates. Warning, this will be a bit angsty. Also some characters are homophobic so don't read if that bothers you. Dan and Phil have been best friends all their lives. In this, you get their initials written on your arm when you turn 16. Dan is still 4 years younger in this.

 

Growing up, Dan didn't realize that two boys couldn't be soulmates. Phil had always been there for him, and so it only seemed natural that Phil would be his soulmate. It wasn't until he was 12 that he figured out how wrong he was. It happened on Phil's 16th birthday.  
_______________________________________  
Dan woke up at 9:30. He usually never got up before 11, but today was a very important day. He wanted to go see Phil as soon as he could. He was excited to give Phil the present he had been working on for months, and even more excited to see who Phil's soulmate was. He quickly got dressed and rushed out the door. He ran all the way to Phil's house. He didn't bother to knock and just went straight in. He found Phil sitting on the couch surrounded by his whole family. They were all looking at the two little letters on Phils arm. Dan saw a D and immediately his heart began to flutter slightly. He grabbed Phil's arm to see the other letter, expecting it to be an H. He wasn't expecting it to be an S. He frowned.  
“But..I thought” he whispered.  
Phil looked at him. “ What were you expecting Dan? There was never any chance of us being soulmates”  
Dan's felt a tear roll down his cheek and turned to run away, not stopping until he got home. His mom was waiting in the kitchen for him.  
“ Phil's mom called me. She told me what happened”  
“Why didn't you tell me Mom?”  
She grabbed his hand “ I'm sorry Dan. I saw how much close you were with Phil and didn't want to crush that.”  
Dan pulled his hand away “ I just need some time to think about this”  
_______________________________________  
Dan didn't leave his room for 3 days. He didn't talk to Phil for 3 weeks after he finally left his room. Their friendship was never the same after that. They were still close, but not as close as they were before Phil's birthday.  
_______________________________________  
2 years later, Phil met his soulmate. Her name was Diana Smith. She was nice, but Dan never felt comfortable around her. He always felt awkward around her, and she always treated him like he was just a little kid.  
_______________________________________  
When Dan turned 16, he wouldn't look at the initials on his arm for a week. When he finally did, he found the letters S.R on his arm. He knew there was no chance it could be Phil, but somewhere deep down he still had hope. Seeing those letters crushed any hope he had left. That night, Dan called Phil.  
_______________________________________  
“Phil?”  
“ You ok Dan? I know you got the initials of your soulmate today.”  
“ Can you come over Phil?”  
“I'll be there in 5 minutes”  
A few short minutes later Phil showed up. That night, the two of them watched movies together until they both fell asleep on the couch. Dan knew that Phil could never be his, but it was nice to pretend for a night. And the next morning, Dan nearly started crying at the sight of Phil sleeping next to him. Dan longed to wake up next to Phil every morning, but he knew it wasn't possible.  
_______________________________________  
Dan tried to forget his feelings for Phil. He honestly did. But then he met his soulmate. Her name was Sophia Roberts, and if she wasn't his soulmate, she would make a great friend. He met her when he was almost 18. She turned out to be a foreign exchange student from America, so there was no chance of it actually working out. With all his chances for love crushed, Dan really started becoming depressed.  
_______________________________________  
“ Are you ok Dan?” Phil paused the movie they had just been watching and turned to face dan.  
“I’m fine Phil...just a bit distracted” Dan whispered.  
“Dan you aren't paying any attention to the Movie. I know you better than this. Really what's wrong?”  
Dan looked down “ I'm sorry. I've….. I've tried to forget how I feel about you. But it's been impossible”  
Phil gave him a sad smile “ Dan... you don't know how much I wish we could be together. But it's wrong.”  
Dan gasped “ You….you feel the same? I thought you were in love with Diana”  
Phil nodded “ I've tried so hard to love her even half as much as I love you. But I just can't.”  
Dan smiled brightly “ Let's do it. Let's forget about everyone else and just be you and I”  
Phil frowned “ Dan...we can’t!! It's impossible!!. Everyone will hate us!! Everyone will hate YOU”  
Dan's smile faltered “ I know. But I don't care!! I want you!! Please...just give me one kiss. After that..you can forget..if you really want.”  
Phil nodded slowly and then their lips met in a gentle kiss. Dan's heart almost stopped and a few moments later he pulled away laughing  
“oh my gosh Phil...why haven't we been doing that for years?”  
Phil smiled “ I want this. Let's do it”  
_______________________________________  
As expected, there was a lot of hate regarding his and Phil's relationship. When Phil told Diana, she almost fainted, and acted like it was the most awful thing imaginable. It took a bit of time for both of their families to get used to, but eventually they gladly accepted it. Both Dan and Phil got angry glares whenever they went out together, but they both just laughed and playfully kissed just to annoy people further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….that happened. I'm not sure what to think about it. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, and if there's anyway I can improve it. Please don't be rude though. Any and all flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
